


O

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dominatrix, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Keeping her distance, Natasha subtly rested her hand against her thigh. Her fingers flexed, ready to draw her pistol, take the shot and then depart the scene. Her gaze fixed on the red headed young teen walking through the bustling crowd. She continued to edge forwards, using the other people as cover for her approach. When the time came she would have to act quickly, decisively. 

A sea change in the crowd caused it to about face and surge towards Natasha, clenching her jaw as she pushed through the masses, not even attempting to order them out of the way. By the time she’d cleared the way she found her target was gone.

Swearing under her breath, Natasha dashed forwards then stopped, something held her in place. Every muscle tensed and strained as she struggled. Suddenly her surroundings vanished, a blinding white light subsided and revealed she was in a large home. Still unable to move despite her continuing efforts.

The girl then appeared, dressed in the finest lingerie, she approached Natasha and pursed her thin lips. A soft giggle as she stroked the Russian’s cheek with her fingertips as she whispered. “Hello Agent Romanov.”

Natasha’s throat tightened when she tried to speak, choking as she felt the breath being pulled from her lungs as her face changed to a darker shade. Jean relinquished her mental hold on Natasha’s throat and then smacked her lips. “Now, will you be a good girl?”

The words rang out in Natasha’s head, a booming echo that drowned out all her other thoughts as control returned to her body she nodded meekly. Jean shook her head as she then fully disengaged, causing Natasha to tumble to the ground.

Jean then pressed her heel against Natasha’s chest as she spoke again. “You were meant to neutralize me, weren’t you?” Shaking her head a smirk formed. “Naughty girl, but from now on what are you going to do?”

Natasha gazed upwards, an unblinking stare as she moaned. “Serve my mistress.”


End file.
